ChuckleVision Merchandise
ChuckleVision hasn't been a popular item for dvd release even though the show has been on for 24 years. But it may be taken into consideration this year. Halloween/Christmas (Series 1) DVD's Two DVD's were announced to both have 3 episodes from Series 1, both to be released on 26 September 2011 on Amazon, Asda, HMV and various other websites. They will also be available in shops like The Works. Another Two DVD's have been announced to complete Series 1. The Complete Series 1 Box Set (2011) ﻿A Box Set has also been announced to contain the whole of Series 1 on four DVD's for release 24 October. It is currently available on the Delta website to order but is unknown when it will be available on Amazon. ChuckleVision And Delta Digital Media Delta first announced the release of a DVD on 21 July to contain 3 episodes from Series 1. Another two DVD's have been announced to contain 4 and 3 episodes to complete Series 1. They also have the rights to release Series 2 and John Sayle has signed for Series 3 to be released. Delta plan to keep releasing ChuckleVision until the BBC say otherwise. Series 2 is planned to be released late next year and hopefully in a box set. Goofy Golfers VHS A VHS was released in 1993 with three episodes from Series 4 on it. Included were: Plumb Crazy, Goofy Golfers and Bowl-Derdash. Unfortunately, they were the only episodes released and none have been made it to DVD so far. Stage Show DVD's Three stage shows were released to DVD by Liberation Entertainment. They were filmed at various venues across the UK, including Blackpool and Darlington. The first was "Pirates of the River Rother", which actually toured in 2005 but was released on DVD in mid 2007. It came with a limited edition eyepatch. This was followed later that same year by "Spooky Goings On 2", shortened simply to "Spooky Goings On" for the DVD cover. Like the previous release, you received a limited edition gift - a pumpkin frisbee. The most recent tour committed to DVD was "Indiana Chuckles and the Kingdom of the Mythical Sulk" in 2008. This didn't include any free gifts. Shortly afterwards, Liberation Entertainment went out of business and, as of yet, there have been no further releases of the stage shows to DVD.. "The Chuckle Brothers Live and in Trouble" was released on a very rare limited run VHS in the 90's, and later on DVD in 2008. ChuckleVision Series 3 DVD (2011) A possible dvd release for series 3 may happen near christmas at the end of the year it is not known when it will be released but as far as we know it is genuine. To You To Me CD/Tape (1995) ﻿ There was a CD/Tape release in 1995 on the Chuckle Brothers new songs recorded and made by Daybreak Music. The tracks were: 1. Silly Me Silly You 2. Dance With The Man 3. Chu Chu Chuckle 4. Oi You!!! 5. On The Beach 6. Eat Your Greens 7. Shake The Barn 8. Really 9. No Slacking 10. To You, To Me 11. Shark Attack It is very rare to find one nowadays but some still pop up on Ebay and other places